Des étoiles plein les yeux
by altraria
Summary: Deux amis qui profitent d'une soirée avec un ciel étoilé, rien de plus simple. [DrWonder] [Dr Nozman/Seb de Sense of Wonder]
**Hey, voilà un OS Dr Nozman x Seb de Sense of Wonder parce que le ship (ref vrai ou faux n11)**

 **Pas grand chose d'autre chose à dire sinon, à part que ce ne soit pas si "shippy" que ça ? idk**

 **J'ai vraiment écrit un truc très simple, j'avais pas envie de m'embêter trop longtemps dessus.**

 **Bonne lecture volii voilou**

 _ **PS : Si vous êtes, euh, une des personnes concernées, ne m'en voulait pas stp**_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Sébastien, face à la baie vitrée, tourna la tête à la question de son ami. Il le voyait debout, en contre-plongée depuis son point de vue assis,deux tasses de café dans les mains. Les yeux plissés et les sourcils baissés, il aurait pu dire que Germain avait toujours cet aspect grave, où derrière se cachait une grande timidité et une grande discrétion. Et pourtant, il avait aujourd'hui ce sourire en coin, qui montrait son amusement et son aise autour de l'astrophysicien, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Seb se remit à regarder à travers la vitre et répliqua sarcastiquement :

« Les magnifiques rayures de ta fenêtre.

\- Très drôle.

\- Je sais. »

Germain posa à côté de son ami une des tasses en se penchant. L'astrophysicien reprit plus sérieusement :

« J'observe les étoiles.

\- Depuis mon appart' ? À Paris? »

Le docteur se releva et répondit à sa propre question en observant lui-même le ciel. Même si les lumières de la ville s'agitaient encore et ne s'éteignaient que très peu, au dessus s'étalait un ciel noir parsemé de milliers de petites tâches blanches lumineuses, ainsi qu'un croissant de lune dominant le vide galactique. Bien qu'il eut des connaissances sur les constellations et le schéma astral en général, la beauté et le mystère de ce paysage nocturne le laissa presque bouche bée.

«Ouais, c'est rare de les voir ici. J'en profite un peu, ajouta Seb en sirotant son café.

\- Tu m'étonnes... »

Germain resta submergé, puis poursuivit épaté :

«C'est vraiment superbe.»

Le docteur prit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude quand soudain il sentit son bras se faire attraper brusquement, l'attirant vers le bas. Pris au dépourvu, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas renverser la tasse tandis que l'astrophysicien le forçait à se mettre par terre. Après un court instant, le docteur fut finalement assis, en tailleur, par son ami souriant de victoire. Seb relâcha son bras et le Dr Nozman protesta en posant son café :

«Me fais pas des trucs comme ça! J'ai failli tout renverser là!

\- Hey, j'suis désolé! Mais j'ai cru que t'allais jamais t'asseoir. »

Germain s'installa un peu plus confortablement et se mit un peu plus près du présentateur de Sense of Wonder. Il questionna, amusé :

«Tu voulais que je me mette assis à côté de toi ?

\- Bah oui, regarder les étoiles à deux c'est mieux. »

Le docteur laissa passer la réponse de Seb, et il se tint ses mains à ses côtés, pour pouvoir être mieux placé et mieux voir le décor qui s'offrit à lui.

Il se suivit un long moment de silence, mais un silence paisible, détendant. C'était quelque chose plutôt inhabituel chez le docteur, car normalement, avec Seb c'était dur de rester calme, mais au fond, ce n'était pas gênant. Parfois Sébastien fredonnait quelques notes d'une chanson quelconque, ce qui faisait sourire Germain. Ils étaient plongés dans une tranquillité absolue, observant les astres si rare au dessus de la capitale.

Le Dr Nozman s'amusait à les aligner entre eux, à en identifier certains. Cependant, il jetait de temps en temps son regard sur Seb, et il le contempla un instant à chaque fois : son visage finement tracé par un jet de lumière urbaine, et son air posé trahi par des yeux brillants d'ébahissement. Cela fit plaisir de voir quelqu'un aussi passionné , mais qui au final, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, était assez réservé.

Et Germain avait l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un de nouveau pendant cette soirée. Il pensa que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ressentait une sensation bizarre mais agréable dans son estomac, enfin, il s'y résolut à y croire.

Nozman fixait le ciel depuis une demi-heure, quand soudain il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa main droite. Il tourna son visage vers l'arrière, curieux et un peu peureux, pour voir ce que c'était.

Il vit soudainement la main chaleureuse de Seb lâchement posé sur la sienne. Le Dr Nozman commença à rougir à ce contact qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu auparavant. Cela aurait du sûrement le mettre mal à l'aise, ou le gêner, mais en réalité, à chaque léger mouvement de paume de Sébastien il ressentit des frissons le long de son bras, et il adorait cette sensation de touché proche. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il aimait avoir la main du créateur de Sense of Wonder sur sa peau.

L'astrophysicien jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté pour voir ce que faisait son ami. Le voyant regarder vers le sol, il fit de même et découvrit la source du détournement d'attention : Sa main sur la sienne.

Il sentit une vague d'embarras à travers son corps ; Seb avait eu cette stupide habitude que lorsqu'il emmenait une personne qui lui plaisait à observer le ciel nocturne, il glissait discrètement sa main sur celle de la personne, espérant la faire réagir. Sauf que là, il l'avait fait inconsciemment et aux dernières nouvelles, Germain n'était pas son "type". Désormais, il ne savait plus quoi penser des goûts qu'il possédait...

Sébastien rougit de honte et face à la non-réaction de son ami, il enleva rapidement sa main et la cacha entre ses cuisses en la liant avec l'autre. Il contempla le sol en face de lui pour éviter les jugements de son ami. Il se sentit très mal, il avait juste envie de s'enterrer lui-même dans le trou le plus profond du monde, tout faire pour qu'il ne subisse pas la conversation qui va suivre. Parce que forcément, il allait y avoir des questions.

«Seb... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait.

«Je suis désolé pour ça. C'est juste une vieille habitude de sédu- C'était pas volontaire, bredouilla l'astrophysicien .

\- Ah, je comprends... »

Un calme assez dérangeant s'installa et les deux ne savaient pas du tout comment résoudre la situation. Sébastien se lança, en riant sur ses mots pour détendre l'atmosphère :

«C'était gênant, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

L'expert en astronomie sentit son corps se figer de surprise face à la réponse. Il s'attendait au contraire, pas à ça ! Il tourna sa tête vers le docteur, qui lui regardait toujours par la fenêtre, mais avec un visage nerveux. Il le vit en train de se frotter les pouces, signe de timidité. Seb répondit calmement et lentement :

«J'ai du mal... à te suivre là.

\- Heu, hésita le docteur, en gros, j'ai bien aimé quand nos mains se touchaient.»

Sébastien essaya d'encaisser les mots un par un, mais il avait vraiment du mal face à cette position étrange. Il avait une impression d'être non préparé à ce type de "problème", et pourtant d'avoir toutes les clés pour le résoudre, mais il ne les utilisait pas comme il le fallait. L'astrophysicien regarda son ami, qui tentait presque de cacher ses yeux pour éviter qu'on ne les croise. Puis il contempla ensuite ses mains, et il les bougea un peu dans tous les sens comme pour essayer de trouver un message caché, qui pourrait l'aider.

La seule idée qui lui vint à la tête était de poser des questions, de demander d'être plus clair, de savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait. Toujours en fixant le sol, il interrogea d'une voix hésitante, en allongeant certaines syllabes :

« Tu as réellement aimé ?»

Le docteur, les yeux dirigés toujours ailleurs, hocha la tête discrètement, lentement. Seb vit qu'il n'était plus joyeux, qu'il avait plus l'air stressé et lui-même n'aimait pas, détestait le voir comme cela. L'expert en astronomie continua, toujours dans la même atmosphère :

«Mais ... Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, écoute. Je sais pas ce qui fait ça, j'ai juste bien aimé. C'était agréable.», répondit, un peu énervé, son ami.

Sébastien réfléchit et contempla ses mains, les traits qui les définissaient, les détails qui pouvaient les rendre uniques. Il discerna juste la moiteur de celles-ci. Elles n'avaient rien de particulier... ou alors c'était lui-même qui possédait cette particularité. Tout devenait compliqué à partir de ce point-là. Ne pas comprendre de quelle manière il fut spécial, troubla son esprit. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne se trouvait rien de spécial. Cet homme, décidément, lui fit changer rapidement d'avis aujourd'hui...

«Qu'est ce qui peut y avoir d'intéressant avec mes mains ?»

Après la question de Seb, Germain bougea finalement et attrapa la main gauche de son ami entre ses jambes. Leurs deux paumes entre eux désormais, il les posa l'une contre l'autre, et ils sentirent chaque infime partie de leur peau se toucher. Ils restèrent un instant, collés, en ne faisant rien d'autre. Sébastien sembla abasourdi et même si Nozman trembla en sentant les frissons glisser le long de son bras, il garda son calme, prit son courage et se plongea dans les yeux chocolatés de son ami, en tentant de se concentrer sur ses propos :

«Enfaîtes, c'est pas la particularité de tes mains que j'aime. C'est le fait que ce soit les tiennes.»

Sébastien baissa les yeux au compliment, et lâcha un gémissement plaintif quand il comprit que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il entendit un soupir bref de Germain, et ses doigts perdre progressivement le contact avec ceux du docteur. L'astrophysicien réagit rapidement, rattrapa sa main et les entrelacèrent ensemble dans la précipitation, sans trop réfléchir. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après de leur pose plus que douteuse. Les visages face à face, ils se fixèrent, absorbé chacun par l'autre, dans un silence complet, éblouis par la lumière extérieure.

Et les deux vidéastes se mirent à rire, à rire de leur ridicule, du plaisir d'être côte à côte, de se sentir bien les paumes attachés. Germain s'exprima en premier, avec le sourire cette fois :

«Je dois t'avouer, que tes mains sont toutes chaudes.»

Seb se calma et se détendit, puis prit un regard faussement séducteur envers son ami et se moqua :

«J'aime bien quand tu dis ça.»

Le docteur rigola devant le ridicule de son ami, puis tira soudainement sur son bras vers lui, pur ramener l'astrophysicien vers lui, et même contre lui, puisque la tête de celui-ci se posa désormais sur son avant-bras. Sébastien changea de position en attirant ses genoux vers son torse, puis se blottit plus confortablement.

Leurs yeux refixèrent encore le ciel étoilé, mais cette fois, ils éprouvèrent une satisfaction de ce rapprochement tactile en plus. Les deux vidéastes n'étaient pas amoureux, ils agissaient comme bon ils leur semblaient, sans avoir besoin de coller une étiquette sur leur relation. Et tout semblait beau, et bon pendant cet instant de détente, de tranquillité.

Les deux finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, éclairé par les derniers astres vivants de Paris.

* * *

 **Texte très meh pour ma part**

 **peut-être je ferais une suite jsp**


End file.
